koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blade Musou
Blade Musou, entitled Warriors: Fate By Blades is Western Markets, is a Game created to appeal to a Western Fantasy loving Audience, while staying true to the warriors franchise. It was created using the online Fiction Fate By Blades as its basis. Gameplay Players select their chosen character and fight on various battlefields based off of locations in Fate By Blades. Attacks are separated into two varieties: Normal and Charge, with Character growth much akin Samurai Warriors. However, the Musou gauge is more alike Dynasty Warriors 7, as each filled segment allows for one powerful Musou attack. During Story Mode and Chronicles mode, the game uses a town system very much akin to the Dynasty Warriors 7 system. Characters may then interact with other Characters and build stronger relationships which can cause various special events in battle. Weapons function more akin to Samurai Warriors 3, with weapons sorted into Speed, Balanced and Power categories, with the Divine Catergory weapons only acquirable on Chaos difficulty. Occasionally, Characters may engage in duels which function like Duels from Dynasty Warriors 6, with troops surrounding the combatants and attacking them if they linger too close to the edge. Also, if certain circumstances are met, characters may appear in Non-Canon fashions, such as Karl Valian appearing at the final Septis forces stage if he is saved from Viktor Dion or Rikon Alo being unavailable during later stages if he is slain by Samu Hassaru while trying to thwart the latters assassination of the Emperor. Game Modes *Story Mode: Players select one of the major forces and play through the story of Fate By Blades according to that force. If certain circumstances are met, non-canon events may occur. Once one of the three main forces story is completed, the Beowulf forces story is unlocked. Other non-canon stories are available. *Free Mode: Play through any unlocked stage. Note, only the camp area is available. *Chronicle Mode: A more freedom based "What if?" mode where characters can play with any unlocked Characters or Edit Characters where they are free to fight any battle they wish. *Edit Mode: Players can make up to Thirty Edit characters. Players may customise their character name, age, gender, origin and certain personality traits. They are then made to fight through one easy battle against random officers generated using random character parts. Based on the performance and character generation, their stats are altered and they are assigned a weapon out of either a Sword, Spear, Pike, Fan or Staff. *Vault: Look at unlocked artwork, weapons, character models, events and movies. *Options: Configure gameplay options and listen to unlocked tracks. Playable characters The following characters are playable in Musou Blades: (Characters marked with * possess unlockable non-canon storylines for Story Mode) Septis *Lucas Septis *Karl Valian *Roland Stormcrow *Kyle Noctus *Alduis Septis *Daniel Delmege *Ethan Brown Higube *Mitchu Higube *Kirrin Higube *Madi Higube (Game version of Kirrin's sister) *Zac Wolfsblood *Max Gordon *John Gordon *Cicero Stormson *Frederick Stormson *Michael Martel *Liam Lionsheart *Ezra *Viktor Dion *Charles Tenith *Frollo Tenith Beowulf *Kona Higube (Changes to Beowulf. Playable in Septis Story) *Alfimi Beowulf (Game Version of Kona's Wife) *Arado Beowulf (Changes to Hassaru in the Hassaru forces Scenario. Playable in Septis Story) *Gardios Valian (Playable in Septis Story) *Rikon Alo (Playable in Septis Story) *Zaknafein Highfang (Playable in Septis Story) *Diordan Aeland Other *Gilliam Tigerblood* *Samu Hassaru* *Cato Drakesblood* *Hurion Soulfire *The Hooded Figure *Edit Characters Deriative Games *Blade Musou: Xtreme Legends Category:Fan games